


Mid-Afternoon Radiance

by GeneralLoki



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, extremely unresolved romantic feelings, just the softest touching ever, kiss, the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralLoki/pseuds/GeneralLoki
Summary: Fenrich continues to find himself displeased with Valvatorez's work as a prinny instructor. How could a demon so grand stay in Hades this long? Despite Valvatorez's supposed contentment with this place, Fenrich plans a new way to stir him out of the usual and hopefully out of Hades. Everything is laid out perfectly when something gives him pause and to make matters much worse warden Axel gets in his way.





	Mid-Afternoon Radiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alahnore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/gifts).



“Could you imagine? Rebels? What a strange thing,” Valvatorez chattered in his usual way—far too passionate for Fenrich to really handle physically at the moment. He'd only mentioned the news of snuffed rebellions far outside their walls to make conversation. They didn't often speak of what happened outside Hades. But every so often news would make it's way down and Fenrich would gently pass it the vampire's way. 

This was not because he anticipated strong results. But maybe something—anything—would knock his dear lord out of this degrading slump of an existence in Hades. Regardless of how the conversation would go, Fenrich tried and, at this point, he figured that was the best he could do. 

“The demon realm is in constant strife recently. At least more than usual,” Fenrich noted, in an attempt to draw out that bit more. 

“And yet it is always this way too. Demons rise and fall, that's simply how it is.” 

Except for one notable who had sat up at the top for quite some time, but Fenrich let that linger. Some demon had to take that spot— although it was a crime that this demon was not Valvatorez and instead some less noble demon. The thought gave Fenrich plenty to stew on, leaving him a bubbling mass just under the skin. He carried it well, but what an injustice to be in constant view of. 

“Rebels typically have some sort of cause, don't they?” Fenrich said after a moment of thought.

The idea seemed almost fresh to Valvatorez, the vampire settling back in his chair, his hand resting at his chin as he fully considered the possibility. Some complication crossed his face as his look darkened. “That I cannot say. I don't know these demons. I don't believe I ever will. At the moment my responsibilities lie with the prinnies.” 

An internal groan in frustration whipped through Fenrich's entire consciousness, but manifested outwardly as a troublesome smile. He had been so close to something. Perhaps this was something he could work with. That matter he could handle after their break. He didn't need too long.

“Of course, my lord,” Fenrich answered as he stood up from the table. The light conversation gave him a bit more strength than his usual. “For now, I believe there are a few things I would like to check up on...I'll return shortly.” 

Valvatorez's eyes followed Fenrich's form as he dipped into a slight bow, as he always did. When the two met gazes once more, he spoke. “You know where you might find me at any hour. As reliable as you are, I don't have to worry about that.” 

It felt a little like his chest was collapsing from the sheer weight of those words. Fenrich struggled a solid few seconds before he found himself. Valvatorez was really such an impressive demon—that he could trust another demon to know his daily life so well and not be anxious! Surely the sensation it invoked was sheer awe. 

The easiest way out led Fenrich to his typical answer—the safe and easy one that had become quite practiced: All is for my lord. 

Valvatorez took it with the same sure but slight smile as always and nodded once—a single sign that Fenrich might yet leave alive and in one piece. 

Fenrich's flight from the scene brought him toward one of the smoldering lakes of Hades, the glow of the surface so intense it brought a red haze over whoever stood near the edge. This blood orange hue flooded Fenrich's features as he found himself in thought at that threshold, the heat surely keeping the wheels in his head turning. Silence filled the stretch of stone paths. Fenrich couldn't help thinking.

He thought of his lord how he met him—the way those images of him lurked in the fringe of his thoughts constantly. This thought of his lord restored to such that ideal plagued him. There was no better demon to serve and he knew no honor greater than being at Tyrant Valvatorez's side. It nagged at him in ways he dare drive any kind of stake into. It was a specter he could live with. To some degree. 

Fenrich's wheels kept turning, always in the hope of a better fortune. There had to be some way to push Valvatorez toward the upper levels of the demon realm. Some way to get him to take blood. He was more than willing to sacrifice his own—how ever unideal. If only some simple conversation could turn his dear lord from this awful responsibility—this terrible promise!

That was when it struck him. Their simple conversation. Fenrich stared into the swirling pools before him, his eyes wide. It was drastic, but he could make it happen. Like a man possessed, he charged off toward one of their supply stores at the edge of their training facilities. He kicked his way through the doors, hands still lodged in his pockets. The doors snapped to the stone walls with a slam and with a peer through the darkness within he spotted exactly what he would need. The weaponry was at least still here. Fenrich hurried back outside, moving at top speed between training groups of prinnies. He could hang around and pretend he was keeping them in line, that was easy enough. 

The best candidates were the newcomers. The old ones wouldn't fall in line until the rest had toppled. He eavesdropped and spied—eying those who would fill in for this portion of his plan. Something twisted inside him—something uncomfortable. Rather than confront it, he made his marks—prinny groups to remember for very soon. 

Within the hour he saw everything was laid out perfectly. A sprinkling of weaponry dotted curious points of the Hades compound—all placed as stealthily as possible. When Fenrich was done, all that remained was seeing to the blast and that there would be echoes of rebellion among the fools his dear lord watched over. Once they were stupid enough to rise up, they would have no choice, of course, but to quell it. Surely enough of them would wind up outside Hades that the two of them would have to leave or as Fenrich was hoping more fervently, the chaos of combat would draw Valvatorez toward blood. This would have to work. A prinny rebellion was unheard of under Valvatorez's strict watch, but it wasn't impossible. 

Fenrich took a few steps toward the group of prinnies he planned to incite into this mess when he stopped.

There really hadn't been much trouble with prinnies under Valvatorez's watch—something his lord was deeply proud of. He thought too clearly of Valvatorez's small smile, the tiny one he would have after a day of work that went well. The look in his eyes. The gaze Fenrich's way. The tiniest sensation of warmth that tightened in his core.

Fenrich stopped dead in his tracks. 

Something was wrong.

Could there have been a flaw in his plan? He mentally doubled over his tracks—the storage areas stocked to be blasted to cause chaos, the weaponry laid out within reach, the obviously susceptible newcomers. All of those things were laid out perfectly, but what did he not have? What burned this unacceptable anxiety into him?

He wavered at the ledge for a long few minutes, his thoughts doing uncomfortable laps. 

Maybe it was that this wasn't meant to be. Not right then. There were so many variables after all. If something happened more organically perhaps Fenrich could tip things his way—or maybe get that ball rolling, but this was unsightly. 

If word of such a thing got out Valvatorez's reputation would simply sink further. He could not quell one rebellion? He struggled with prinnies? No, the picture was unacceptable. Playing so nice for the Corrupternment didn't sit that well with him either. Valvatorez was meant to be above that as well. He might have to relent and accept some small steps first however.

With a heavy sigh, Fenrich took off to reclaim what he'd laid out for the most part, cleaning up like there could have never been a rebellion in the first place. The world would be as Valvatorez would have it for now. Fenrich told himself the time would come. It would show itself. 

All of this put him a lousy mood, much worse than usual at least. It was in this state, while handling a load of knives to be put away, that he crossed paths with someone he didn't want to see at all. Across the platform stood the warden Axel—a blowhard with no redeeming qualities. More unfortunately, the mouth on the face that begged to be punched opened and he spoke.

“Well lookie here, it's nice prinny instructor's main squeeze! Just the tree I wanna bark up. Where's big guy? Uh, the little guy,” Axel chattered in just such a way that Fenrich wasn't sure he retained anything but the questionable and insulting parts. 

“What do you want?” Fenrich asked out flat instead of acknowledging the question. Or any of it. Acknowledging Axel alone was enough a pitfall. 

“Whoa easy. I just wanna borrow some extra prinnies. There was a minor-major explosion in the kitchen and I'm sure as hell not gonna be the one cleaning that up. Or rebuilding. Anyway, hook me up with some spare flippers,” Axel near ordered, his hand brushing back some unruly hair. Fenrich thought about crushing in his entire face. 

“Submit the order like anyone else.”

“Wait wait--!” Axel's yelling was the only thing that stopped Fenrich from taking too many more steps back toward home. “I just happened to be out, that's all! I'll take the delivery part off your hands; you don't want to make things easier on your master?” 

Fenrich dropped the crate of knives on the ground with a clatter and a heavy thud. Axel jumped slightly from the sound, immediately trying to play it off like a purposeful motion with faux grace. Fenrich adjusted one glove to his hand, his gaze on the motion as Axel was left sputtering a start of some kind of continuation he couldn't get off the ground. 

“We're going. Just do it the right way next time,” Fenrich said just as flat as he typically spoke to this demon—not that they saw him often. It was always a minor alarm when the warden came out—partially because the demon couldn't do anything right, but also because he was a fool who would probably only come by to gloat about something. They didn't entertain his whims very often. Namely never. 

This time however Fenrich led the way. If they did him this favor, he would owe them after all. That he could deal with. Axel followed behind Fenrich in a hurry, but keeping a few safe paces behind him. He tried a few times to make conversation, but the werewolf walled him off. He couldn't recall what he was saying—that much he felt pretty sure about. 

Soon enough the pair crossed paths with Valvatorez between checking training halls. He looked surprised when Fenrich had company with him, his head very slightly tilted at the sight. He halted his business to face the two of them, his tone a bit less like the casual sort of chattering away he tended to share with Fenrich. 

“Warden Axel, we don't see you often in this corner of Hades. What might you be seeking from us today?” Of course his lord would recognize when they were being sought after for something and not cheery company. Nor did he seem all that interested in keeping Axel's company for very long. 

The warden straightened up and cleared his throat, trying to pass as some sort of official. “I was passing by and remembered I need to borrow some prinnies for some repairs. I thought I'd come and grab them.” 

The air felt a little tense for a moment as Valvatorez sized up the warden and his request. After a second he turned with a flourish of his cape and took over leading the way. “Of course. You may have to settle for a group in training, but perhaps this will be a good exercise for them.” 

“Yeah yeah, no problem, see?” Axel said with a grin directed Fenrich's way before he followed closer at Valvatorez's heel. Everything about that look left the werewolf seething. He took up the rear behind them, but he hated it. This little bastard was going to see comeuppance eventually. 

With time. Surely with time. 

Today seemed bent on testing his patience. 

The trip over toward the group Valvatorez had in mind was oddly quiet for him—like contemplative about the way he held himself at his shoulders that told Fenrich he had something to sort out. It was possible he was focused on his work as well, but perhaps the warden put a troublesome thought in his head. Why did he have to show on this day out of all of them? 

It didn't take long for the instructor to do his job and round up the prinnies needed as well as supply them with enough direction and fear that even a fool like Axel could handle them. Or if he couldn't, Valvatorez would likely blame himself. 

This was Axel they were dealing with. He had a success rate of near zero. Thinking of the weight of that on his lord, Fenrich kept a sharper eye on the warden as they and the troupe of prinnies filed out together. It wasn't until the group was nearly where they would part ways that the werewolf spoke up.

“We better see all of these back in one piece. Lord Valvatorez isn't done with them,” Fenrich said, his most authoritative tone in play as he paired it with a stance that read back alley stabbing incoming. 

Not missing the veiled threat, Axel postured back, but to little effect. “You're definitely forgetting who's in charge here. This isn't gonna be an issue. Lay off, okay?” 

All the frustration of the day welled up right in Fenrich's core and as the leak started he took an aggressive step forward. “That doesn't really sound like any deal to return them.” 

Valvatorez looked like a lingering thought finally struck him. “I suppose I should have you sign the form and waiver. Warden or not, I should still have a signature.” 

“Finally asking for my autograph, huh? I couldn't turn down a fan. Who'da thought the old prinny instructor was one? Okay, I can sign your whatever.”

“Waiver. That you acknowledge these prinnies are in training and any fault is not our own.” 

“Sorry I don't remember that film—I did so many ya'know—but I'll sign it for a fan.” 

Fenrich silently boiled aside the two of them, Valvatorez producing the form and a pen soon enough. The warden took it up and signed over the entire blank space of the document, no care for the lines or instructions. Valvatorez accepted the document well enough, folding it away safely. 

“Cool! I'm out, maybe I'll grace you with another visit soon. See ya, Vals, big guy!” Axel said with a wave over his shoulder, taking off with the prinnies tailing behind him obediently enough. 

Fenrich was sure that with that display those prinnies would not listen to a damn thing this demon said. Already this was shaping up to be a fine slice of annoyance. He could not stand to see that kind of disappointment in Valvatorez right now—not when he seemed so free of this particular anxiety. For now, he let Axel go—at least for a few minutes.

He turned to Valvatorez and bowed his head. “My lord, I'd like to volunteer myself to follow them for a while. To keep an eye on the prinnies and be sure they'll follow orders.” 

The usual small smile didn't follow with the look up Fenrich's way. Valvatorez's eyes contained something else—it wasn't suspicion, but some kind of concern. “I've trained them well, but I do suppose they aren't finished yet. You can't follow all our trainees, but I suppose this is a good opportunity to. Please report back to me how they fair, Fenrich. I would appreciate that.” 

Fenrich bowed fully. “Of course, Lord Val. I will return shortly,” he replied almost in a hurry. His patience could hardly stand this. He had to do something. They parted with little more fanfare—Fenrich rushed off to catch up, but kept out of sight so he might eavesdrop and eye if the prinnies behaved, but more important, he could pick a spot to drop from. Soon enough his hiding spot from above produced an opportunity and he took it.

Axel and the prinnies hadn't gotten too far from their main section of Hades when Fenrich landed behind them—not masking his presence or intention at all. The werewolf stood, his hands in his pockets, gaze intense, all focused on the back of the warden's head until he turned his face. 

“I want hear it from you that you're going to return these prinnies. No more joking around.”

The demand shot right over the warden's head. “Uh hello? I said it's not an issue. I won't say they'll be like the same number or in the same shape, but I'm not worried.” 

“I'm telling you to give us your word that you'll have them returned. _Properly._ ” A little lower dip in this sound of his voice and anything sounded threatening enough. Even someone as thick as Axel could start to get the picture—and it was clear his gears were starting to turn. 

The warden turned to face Fenrich properly, back straight, just barely looking down his nose at him. Somehow, he was still grinning. “Hey, your boss is a fan. I'm not gonna do a fan wrong. I'll probably return your prinnies.”

“Probably” didn't keep Valvatorez's name out of any worse gossip. Nor was it going to please him. 

Nerves already thin, Fenrich raised his voice just a hair. “He _isn't_ a fan. And I'm looking for a guarantee.” 

“He's definitely a fan. And you got as much of my word as I'm gonna give some prinny instructor's steward. Chill out dude.” He laughed rather suddenly. “Oh I get it, you're jealous you didn't get a signature too. I can hook you up, but I'm charging for this one. Nothing less than two hundred hell, okay?” 

At those words Fenrich took a more aggressive stance, very ready to finally punch Axel's face, which begged for it, in. His fists clenched and he braced to charge. Somewhere a part of him had been aching for a fight—it had been ages. He had every excuse. Nothing about today was working—it might as well fall to pieces. Muscles remembered everything he needed to do—he'd visualized it clearly enough—he'd hit his mark. 

Before the werewolf could close the gap between them, Axel shrieked and panicked. In that state he grasped one of the nearby prinnies and threw them with everything he had. Fenrich really only caught the surprised and sorrowful cry of “dood” as the prinny arched and exploded mere feet from his position. His body recoiled, arms braced ahead of himself for the blast he had no option but to eat at this point. He'd closed his eyes at the last second and he certainly felt the wind of the blast, but no major impact. He wondered if somehow this prinny was a dud, but when he opened his eyes, he was met with an unexpected, but somehow familiar view.

Before Fenrich stood Valvatorez, his cape outstretched to help protect his steward from the blast, some of which the vampire seemed to have soaked up himself. His usually pristine outfit showed signs of searing and burning—perfect edges scuffed from the hit he took for Fenrich. 

The ache to fight in Fenrich's core turned to something else—like a nostalgia far too warm to hold as close as he felt compelled to. 

“Lord Val...” was all he could murmur, still in awe of this demon—this terribly brilliant demon. 

Valvatorez stood tall despite the damage he took, soon lowering his cape so he might look back Fenrich's way more easily. “Are you alright, Fenrich? You did not look quite ready for this outcome.” 

“You know this would happen...? No, of course you did! My lord, you never cease to amaze me,” Fenrich found himself saying—almost out of habit, but the awe in his voice was perhaps a bit more than usual. 

It drew a light smile to Valvatorez's face, one that endeared itself to Fenrich's memory on sight. There was something unspoken there—something the vampire let be for now as he set his sights on the jumpy warden ahead of him. 

“Warden Axel, please forgive my companion. He was concerned over the state of the prinnies. They're yet untrained and there is no guarantee of their perfection to my liking. Please be aware that you must bring them back soon so I might complete their training.” 

Of course Valvatorez would get to the heart of the matter—none of the petty stuff that wore on Fenrich's nerves. Such a demon truly deserved to be at the very top of the netherworld. 

Axel however was still so frazzled he didn't seem to know what else to do besides agree. “Uh yeah...sure I'll bring 'em back...No problem...” 

“Very well. It's in your hands now—it's your responsibility to both myself and those fledglings you've borrowed. I know you'll see to the seriousness of your task. The Netherworld does not function with prinnies of poor guidance,” Valvatorez announced and would likely continue on much of the same track. It sounded like he had more, but Axel gathered himself as much as he might. 

“Y-yeah I got it. Cool. Later!” he said, forcing the issue and taking off with the flock of prinnies. Valvatorez looked a touch disappointed his speech was cut off, but it gave him time to turn his attention around on Fenrich again who had remained somewhat stunned behind him. 

“I don't believe you answered my question,” Valvatorez began. He offered Fenrich his hand to help him straighten up and the werewolf took it gladly. It was a grasp that neither dropped. 

“I'm fine my lord. More importantly, how are you? You should hardly be asking me. You took that blast head on.” 

“And I'm still standing, aren't I? What sort of demon did you take me for Fenrich?” he asked back, almost playfully. 

This was no time to be playing, especially while he was injured and yet Fenrich couldn't find it in himself to be angry. Not with that sort of question pointed his way. “Of course you'd be fine my lord, but this is still a wound I would not have you sustain in my place...Again even.” 

Valvatorez rested his free hand on top of Fenrich's cupped in his other, a very gentle pat following the touch. “You had come out here for my sake. It's the very least I can do for you.” 

He couldn't help but hold Valvatorez's hand a little tighter. What else could he could, but hold tightly onto such a moment? Onto such trusting words? There truly was no other demon quite like Valvatorez—every day he asserted such a thing, but with such sacrifices he only made it more clear. He could not believe he could stand at his side so steadily. How did he deserve such a rescue again? 

“My lord, I hardly know what to say.” 

“If it seems difficult, then do as you always do. I certainly don't mind that,” the vampire offered quite kindly. 

Fenrich bowed low, nearly touching lips to the hand he held so closely. It seemed so obvious, but perhaps that was the best he could do. “All is for my lord,” he spoke quietly, a heated desire and a hazy promise together. 

While his head was still down, Fenrich felt a slight shift below his lips, the turn of Valvatorez's hand atop theirs together, now lightly grazing fingers by his cheek—his mind unable to grasp how purposeful such a touch might or might not be. It left him crumbling under such a possibility—his mind in tatters. That his lord even had words still for him seemed like too much.

“You're a fantastic demon, Fenrich. The work you do at my side I couldn't replace. Your protection is only what I should do in return for all you do. There is nothing you need to pay me back—nothing new you need to promise me. Your vow is still plenty strong,” Valvatorez said, speaking in a hushed voice limited for just the two of them. 

A rush flooded over Fenrich's thoughts and tongue, leaving him both captivated and trapped within his own thoughts. How could such a demon as Valvatorez truly exist? How could he be so lucky as to meet him? To have such a vow that kept them side by side? An ache told him to seek Valvatorez's fingers once more, to be so thrilled once more, but he held himself back. Instead his spare hand sought the vampire's other still wavering near his ear to try and weave their fingers together. The lord looked surprised as their fingers weaved together so easily, palms meeting. 

“Lord Val--”

The thought was interrupted as Valvatorez's knees seemed to give away and he dropped. Fenrich used their held hands to draw him closer, effectively holding the vampire up against him rather than letting him hit the floor. His small weight pressed up against him, that seeming to be the best he could do. He looked up from his place with his cheek at Fenrich's chest, the vampire's eyes looking weary in ways he'd probably tried to mask. 

“It seems I've overworked myself a little today,” was all he was willing to admit. 

Affectionately, Fenrich embraced Valvatorez very briefly, surely only to help hold him up for a moment as he dipped a bit lower so he could scoop the vampire up from behind his knees, his other hand braced at his back. Valvatorez made a slight sound at his sudden upward movement, his eyes wide when they were briskly much more even and close to Fenrich's. 

“Then you're going to go right to bed and rest for today. This time you won't argue?” Fenrich said with a smile of his own. That he was content was no secret. Rarely did he get to feel quite so warm, so comfortable. 

“Is this really how we have to return?” Valvatorez asked instead. 

“I won't let you risk hurting yourself more. We're close. Please bear it for a little while, my lord.” The smile on his face said Fenrich was not bearing this at all, but rather enjoyed it. Perhaps he was simply still glowing from the kind words of his dear lord. Surely Valvatorez would understand. And for once he did not argue much more. Words were not much needed for the rest of the trip, perhaps any would have distracted from the moment before, but mostly Fenrich couldn't get any of it out of his head. It lingered on his mind even as he brought Valvatorez to his chamber and helped him at least get comfortable. As Fenrich laid him down, his arms still tucked a bit under him, Valvatorez reached up his way once more, this time his palm making solid contact with Fenrich's face. It struck him that perhaps he missed the first time with his poor balance. 

Heat flooded Fenrich's cheeks at the soft touch and the softer still look on Valvatorez's face. Despite what he had weathered he could still look this formidable—just in ways Fenrich could hardly describe. A different sort of formidableness that left him frozen in his lord's hand, unable to speak any sense. 

“I could not manage here without you, Fenrich. I won't have you leaving this room without knowing that.” 

Those words leave Fenrich both iced in place and burning alive at the same time. Only a demon so grand as his lord could have such an effect on anyone. Surely this was simply another power of his lord! One he had no idea what he could safely do within it. This trap sealed him and yet urged him closer too. Valvatorez's fingers slipped ever forward, sliding along his neck to gently rest there—fingers curling around to drive that urge for inches closer. It seemed like a blur, but somewhere in that desire for closeness, their lips met so lightly—a wisp of a touch that Fenrich felt down his entire spine. No words left him, just a warm breath and a desire for more. 

Valvatorez loosened his hold and lowered his hand to rest over his own chest. He looked a fair bit more worn out than Fenrich had realized. He may have been terribly overdue for rest. He would have someone come by and be sure he was healing at an acceptable rate. It was slower, but he was still healing—as far as Fenrich could tell. Eventually duty took back his mind and he drew back. 

“You have made yourself clear, Lord Val. Take care of yourself for a moment...” 

“I have,” he muttered and seemed to relax further—his eyes closed. Fenrich checked to be sure he was alright before backing off once more. He would have to part to see to help and while he was sure the vampire was fine, maybe a bit of distance and a walk would help. All he could was think of the feeling of their lips meeting and all the heat that wouldn't leave his face. 

He had a job to do certainly, but his lord never did quite make it so easy. But he would not leave Valvatorez's side for anything. No other demon was quite as honorable—nor did they take up his thoughts so completely.


End file.
